The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to a nozzle mounting and sealing assembly, as well as methods for mounting and sealing such nozzle assemblies.
Nozzle assemblies typically include a plurality of circumferentially spaced vanes extending between a radially inner portion and a radially outer portion of the gas turbine system. Fuel-air mixtures ignited in a combustor section of the gas turbine system are channeled towards a turbine section through the plurality of circumferentially spaced vanes. In order to maintain effective and efficient overall system performance, adequate mounting and sealing of the nozzle assemblies at the radially inner portion and the radially outer portion is required. Various mounting and sealing structures have been employed in attempts to meet such requirements, however, stresses imposed on the nozzle assemblies during operation of the gas turbine system often result in conditions causing multiple structural issues, such as component cracking and inefficient sealing, for example.